Velocidad
by MetallicBlossoming
Summary: Ambos querían correr y perseguirle. Pero... No eran lo suficientemente rápidos.


¡Hola a todos! :D

Antes de nada, tenía que decir que esto es el resultado de una fiesta de cumpleaños deprimente y de escuchar más de veinte veces seguidas las canciones que pondré abajo xD Sé que debería de estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de No Logic, pero me vino la inspiración para hacer un experimento de los míos. No os preocupeís, mis queridos lectores (?), estará subido en cuanto sea capaz de hilar un par de cosillas.

Canciones:  
><em><br>Speed _de Gumi y Luka (Inspiración del fic casi por completo)  
><em>Corruption Garden, <em>también de Luka.

Aviso: No soy Himaruya, por lo que esto sigue siendo crack, lo mires por donde lo mires. 

* * *

><p><span>Velocidad<span>

_Corres._  
><em>Rápido.<em>  
><em>Muy rápido.<em>

Como un rayo volviste a pasar a mi lado cuando la junta acabó. Te miré, me parecía increíble que fueras capaz de aguantar sentado tanto tiempo. Jamás supe como lograbas controlarte con tanta energía como tienes. Le gritaste algo al señor Austria y después a la señorita Hungría, y saliste despedido hacia algún sitio, junto con el señor España y el señor Francia.  
><strong>¿Me has mirado siquiera?<strong>  
>Mi hermano me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo que era hora de irse. Asentí con una sonrisa, como siempre, y, por alguna razón desconocida, miré al fondo de la sala.<p>

_Avanzas.  
>Veloz.<br>Muy veloz._

Otra reunión más, otro día perdido. Sigo sin saber el motivo por el que nos reunimos, aunque para el caso que me han hecho, hubiera dado igual. Nadie se fijó en mí.  
><strong>Mucho menos tú, por supuesto.<strong>  
>Suspiré. ¿Por qué habré sido tan idiota de enamorarme de ti? Aun sabiendo que soy invisible... No sé, supongo que tenía una esperanza, una pequeña... Pero ya no. Cuando te hablé ayer y ni me miraste me di cuenta de que para ti era exactamente igual de invisible que para los demás. Otro mueble más con el que si no tienes cuidado te tropiezas.<br>Cuando me quise dar cuenta, se habían ido casi todos ya. Una sensación extraña me invadió, y vi que alguien me miraba... Como si me viera.

* * *

><p><em>Corro.<br>Todo lo que puedo.  
>Pero no es suficiente.<em>

Un mes de juntas sin ti, volví a verte. Como en una espiral sin un final definido, continuabas repitiendo tus actos. No en el mismo orden ni en la misma compañía, pero sí con idéntica velocidad. Me asombra tu energía, y temo que puedas llegar a quemarme si me acerco demasiado, del mismo modo que si se tratara del sol. Pero de todas formas, decidí intentarlo. Tratar de hablarte, entablar una conversación contigo. Un saludo rápido fue lo único que recibí.  
><strong>Ni siquiera sé si me viste<strong>.  
>La junta ha vuelto a terminar, y tú has vuelto a desaparecer, como si el mismísimo demonio te persiguiera. Y sigo en la rutina que trato de aparentar que me gusta, pero que en realidad odio, porque siempre es igual. Mi hermano me pone una mano en el hombro y me dice de volver a casa. Y yo asiento con una sonrisa y miro al chico sentado al fondo de la sala.<p>

_Avanzo.  
>Cuanto me es posible.<br>Pero es demasiado para mí._

Por fin apareciste. Temí que te hubiera pasado algo malo, al ver que no estuviste en las cuatro reuniones anteriores. Gritaste que alguien pusiera al corriente a tu "increíble persona", pero tampoco había nada nuevo que contar. Aunque no era como si fueras a escucharme. De alguna forma, admiro tu valor, tus ganas y la fuerza con la que vives; pero sobretodo tu autoestima. "Vivir despacio es morir deprisa." Parece que alguien hubiera grabado esa frase en el cerebro. Ni la propia Muerte sería capaz de alcanzarte aunque se lo propusiera.  
><strong>Y volví a probar, pero tampoco me miraste. <strong>  
>De nuevo, me he retrasado al irme. Y, como las últimas veces, esa chica me mira. Y creo que me ve. Sobretodo porque se despide de mí antes de marcharse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Escúchame.<br>Obsérvame.  
>Estoy aquí.<em>

Me he resignado a perder, aunque he jugado mi última carta. Una metáfora demasiado acertada, ya que te escribí una de amor. Es extraño, porque sé tu respuesta de antemano, pero quiero oírla de tu boca. No seré capaz de seguir con esta incertidumbre que me está consumiendo.  
><strong>Quiero que me rechaces<strong>.  
>La puerta de la azotea se abrió y entraste. Tu rostro tomó un aire decepcionado al ver que era yo la que estaba allí arriba, y te acercaste a hablarme, como si no entendieras algo.<br>Me preguntas si quien escribió me ha mandado a mí. Me parece hasta gracioso, sobretodo por tu gesto de desconcierto. Te digo que soy yo la autora, y te cuesta hacerte a la idea. Después, me rechazas, tratando de hacerme el menor daño posible. Sonrío y asiento. De todas formas, por lo menos me has hablado.

_Óyeme.  
>Mírame.<br>Sigo aquí  
><em>  
>No sé donde estás. Tan veloz eres, que ni siquiera te he visto salir. Jamás me verás, como si no lo supiera ya. Siento como si me hundiera poco a poco, perdiendo el escaso agarre a la realidad que antes tenía. Creo que ni Alfred es capaz ya de verme. Cada vez es más frecuente el pensamiento de que algún día, ni yo mismo me reconoceré. Pero si con eso olvido todo lo relativo a mí... Si olvido este amor absurdo y suicida, merecería la pena.<br>**Quiero desaparecer.**  
>De pronto, un escalofrío me recorre y me siento más solo que nunca. No hay nadie. Nadie en la sala, nadie en el pasillo. No están esos pequeños ojos verdes que me veían, ni aquella chica que siempre se despedía de mí. Tal vez he desaparecido para ella también. Por algo que no alcanzo a comprender, eso me duele demasiado. Más que el hecho de no ser nada para ti.<br>Perdido en mis pensamientos, no te vi entrar. Estabas preocupado por algo, y traté de hablarte, pero las palabras no quisieron salir de mi boca hasta que, tras recoger tu chaqueta, saliste de allí.

* * *

><p><em>Llueve mucho.<br>Estoy sola.  
>Tengo miedo.<em>

Resulta que no estaba tan preparada para tu respuesta como creía estarlo. Te fuiste rápidamente, doy gracias al cielo por ello. No quería que me vieras llorar. No quería que nadie me viera deshacerme en lágrimas, como hice durante toda la hora siguiente, abrazada a mis rodillas. Mi hermano no contaba conmigo hasta la hora de cenar, así que no tenía de qué preocuparme. Comenzó a llover, pero me dio igual, hasta que la lluvia aumentó, los truenos se hicieron oír y vi un rayo caer cerca. Era peligroso seguir allí arriba. Fui hacia la puerta, pero, para mi sorpresa, no se abrió. Se había caído el picaporte por dentro, no podía salir. Estaba atrapada y comenzaba a asustarme.  
><strong>Que alguien me saque de aquí.<strong>  
>Como una niña pequeña, pierdo los estribos, y comienzo a llorar al tiempo que golpeo la puerta, pidiendo ayuda. Es inútil, con el estruendo de la tormenta, nadie me oirá. Soy invisible, como el chico al que sólo yo siempre saludo. Y me asomo por la ventana, rezando por verle.<p>

_Frío.  
>Soledad.<br>Angustia.  
><em>  
>La desesperación recorría hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Tenía que saber que no era invisible completamente. Estaba comenzando a tener miedo a desaparecer, por mucho que hubiese dicho que quería hacerlo. Necesitaba encontrar a la chica que me saludaba siempre. Un escalofrío que acompañaba a un mal presentimiento me golpeó al tiempo que vagaba por el pasillo, en busca de cualquier persona.<br>**Que alguien me hable.**  
>Un eco lejano llega a mis oídos, al tiempo que un miedo extraño, diferente del anterior, se ancla en mi mente. Trato de encontrar la fuente del sonido como si la vida me fuera en ello, pero la lluvia no hace más que empeorar las cosas. Estoy completamente seguro de que he oído a alguien pedir auxilio, pero no sé dónde. Pregunto a una mujer que pasaba por allí, pero me responde que sólo ha oído la tormenta. Pero no me rendiré ahora. Subo los escalones que dan a la azotea, y veo el picaporte en el suelo. Maldita sea, le había dicho mil veces a Alfred que lo arreglara. Quizá se había quedado fuera, así que me asomo por la ventana de la puerta para mirar.<p>

_**Entonces ví esos ojos llenos de desesperación, y supe que me veían. Que me buscaban. Única y exclusivamente a mí.**_

Es él. Él no se ha olvidado de mí, al igual que yo no lo le olvidé. Trato de decirle que la puerta está rota, pero con el viento tan fuerte que se ha levantado, no se oye nada. Los ojos vuelven a llenárseme de lágrimas, pero ahora no entiendo el motivo.

Ella trata de decirme algo, mientras parece que va a llorar. Si llora, estoy seguro de que algo se me romperá por dentro. Recojo el picaporte del suelo y trato de abrir la puerta, lo cual no es precisamente fácil. Pero no voy a rendirme y a dejarla ahí encerrada. No si puedo evitarlo.

_**La puerta se abre, y corro a sus brazos. Son el lugar más confortable del mundo. Y, como si de un milagro se tratase, comprendo la razón. Y te doy las gracias, sin ti, esto tan maravilloso no habría pasado.  
>Muchas gracias.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí ha llegado mi ida de olla personal XD La verdad es que me ha gustado el hecho de ponerles así a ambos, ha sido bastante entretenido :D<br>¡_Muchaschas _gracias a ti por leerlo!

Por si no se entiende, la primera parte siempre es de Liechtenstein, y la segunda siempre de Canadá, menos cuando hay negrita cursiva, que son los dos a la vez.  
>Ah, y este desastre ha sido escrito en unas tres horas y media o cuatro XD<p>

Personalmente, hay un trozo que me encanta, que es el momento en que Canadá, que estaba buscando en un principio a alguien que le hable, le pregunta a una señora si ha oido a Liech, pero él no le da importancia al hecho de que le hable xD

Comentarios, ideas, opiniones, quejas, golpes con botes de colacao (?), lo que vosotros queraís dejarme, a ese botoncito precioso que dice review y que está deseando que lo pulsen~  
>Ahora en serio, me gustaría saber que os parece el experimento, si no, no me sirve de nada. xD<p> 


End file.
